Jess in Wonderland
by Fresh-New-Hp
Summary: "Well my name's not Alice, but I know how she felt when her world started turning into something else" Jess falls through an anomaly into a mirror of her world. It's Wonderland.Chapter 1 revised a bit...
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**So I have combined my love for Primeval and Alice in Wonderland! Of course with a twist! 3 enjoy Jess in Wonderland!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Follow the leader into the rabbit hole, I'm 'bout to lead ya into another world, were the light don't matter, stars all gather. I'm Alice this is your Wonderland" – Wynton Gordon<em>

It had to be one of the hottest days in London with the temperatures swelling up to 28C°, and it was even hotter inside the ARC. To make matters worse the A.C. just happened to not be working.

Every one had switched there normal attire to those of summer. Even Becker had, on a couple of occasions switched to wear civvies. Everyone tried to stay cool, Connor even tried creating a super fan… That didn't go so well… Lester finally had men bring in large fans to cover every inch of the ARC.

Jess herself had her hair in a high ponytail, her bangs down. She had a light blue tank top and a white silk-georgette skirt. A black bow belt on her waist.

It was already 3:30 in the afternoon and no anomaly had shown up. In the next hour people started heading home. Abby and Connor had left earlier saying something about breaking in a new bed… Becker was still in the armory with his _guns. _'_He probably doesn't want his poor guns to melt' _Jess thought giggling.

She looked at the ADD. _Lester _had decided that Jess would have a big pile of paper work to do. So far she had only managed to finish a third of it. She looked at her watch it read 4:43 p.m. Jess was going to be here for a long time.

She hopped off her seat a headed toward the break room to make a pot of coffee. She sat on the couch her legs tucked under her. It was so hot, Jess thought yawning. She looked around, no one was to be seen, she leaned against the arm rest and closed her eyes.

She closed her eyes… just for a rest of course… it was terribly hot…

"Jess! Jess!" a man's voice echoed through her mind. Jess stirred and cracked open her eyes quickly then snapped them shut. The room was bright. She placed her hand over her eyes. Glancing at her watch, she saw the time, 8:43. _Shit._

She sat up quickly, how did see fall asleep? Why had no one bothered to wake her? She walked down to the ADD, all the computers where turned off. Why do people think its okay to touch her ADD? Jess fumed.

She turned back around; Lester's office was pitch black, as were the hallways. Jess was confused, where was everyone, and why did they not wake her up. They must of passed her on the way out at least! '_I need to call Connor or Abby.' _ Jess started to head for the darkened hallway toward the lockers.

"Jess." a man called the same voice in her dream. She turned around slowly to see a man with short blonde hair. He was well groomed. He had a bright red suit on, white shirt under and a thin black tie. He had expensive looking dress shoes on his feet. And he was carry a walking stick…

'_Okay' _Jess looked at the man again. He looked really familiar…

"Je-ess, you're going to make us late. For a very important date" he rhymed.

"Wait, what? How do you know my name?" Then she remembered who he was from the picture in the file and that one time she met him.

"Danny?" Jess said shocked. _'What the hell was he doing here? I thought he went back through the anomaly? _

He ignored her and repeated "We're going to be late for a very important date." He looked down and his stick, which until now Jess had not noticed, was a pocket watch. The chain was wrapped around the walking stick, the watch dangling on the side.

"What are you talking about Danny? Where is everybody? What are you doing here?" Jess spoke rapidly.

Jess heard a rustle sound behind her and stiffened. A glow was emitting from behind her. _'Oh no. This is not good.' _Jess turned slowly on her heel. It was an anomaly. "Danny, get the Locking Mechanism before something comes through!" Jess yelled. She took a step back. Danny hadn't responded.

"Get the locking device!" Jess hissed staring at the anomaly. He wasn't responded. Jess was getting frustrated. _'Why the hell…' _

Jess turned to look back at Danny, but felt a circular object slam into her back. And she fell forward into the anomaly.

Jess fell in the glowing ball, but just kept falling and falling. Jess was in hysteria.

"_Danny pushed me! He effing pushed me into the anomaly, with his walking __**stick**__!' _

Jess was still falling with no notion of stopping anytime soon. Her skirt was flying up and Jess was trying to push it straight, but the way she was falling. It was like she was diving into a pool.

It looked like she was being sucked into a tube. She looked around, the glowing glass from the anomaly looked like it had formed a tube. The glowing glass was floating around her.

She looked back down the tube and noticed she was coming to an end. _'Oh my god! I'm going to die… falling down an _anomaly_!' _Jess covered her face with her arms and shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. Its was surprisingly soft. And she managed to fall in a sitting position. Something soft had fallen around her. She looked down, she had changed clothes.

She was wearing a vintage looking dress. It was light blue. The top was a lace white and a blue bow was on the left side of her waist. I was soft and silky. She had a pair of fingerless gloves, they where blue and white striped .

Her hair was down and flipped at the end, and she felt a braid separating her bangs from the rest of her hair. _'Talk about psychedelic' _Jess sat up huffing her bangs out of her face.

"Curiouser…," she looked around, "…and curiouser…" She was in the menagerie, except she really wasn't, well not exactly. The room had been washed in white and red.

'_How ummm, lovely.' _Jess mused studying her surroundings. It defiantly had a 'Queen of Hearts' style. Maybe just a tad over doing it. The white walls were adorned with red signs of love and hearts.

"Well, I'm certainly in the wrong ARC." She stood up adjusting herself. She looked down. She had a pair of heels on. They where a plum color and came up mid-calf.

"They look pretty cute." She shook her head. _'Now to get out of here…' _ She turned left and headed toward the doors. Except there was no doors, they had been taken off.

She looked at the arc of the door. The numbers 333 were written in bright red. _'Okay… weird. What is that supposed to mean?" _She shook her head confused and head out the door way.

"_And if you go chasing rabbits__, __And you know you're going to fall" – Jefferson Airplane _

"_Down the rabbit hole a__nd another world awaits behind the little door__" – Hypnogaja _

* * *

><p><strong>The clothes that characters will wear can be found on my main page 3 Review review! 3 3 <strong>


	2. Drink Me!

Jess walked through the doorway into a darkened hallway. The floors were damp and small puddles had formed throughout the hallway. _'Great now my shoes are going to get wet.' _

She moved quickly trying to avoid big puddles. The hallways resembled a giant pinwheel with black and white circles painted on the wall.

She continued to walk and found herself hall, lit up by flickering light bulbs, swinging from the wire. The end of the hallway turned left. She walked to there and found herself standing in front of a pin white table, with steel silver legs.

She blinked, upon the table, appeared a square purple shape. Jess stepped forward curious. She picked up the small package. Printed on the label in bold letters where the words CHOCOLATE. Under it in smaller words it said, Eat Me.

'_Brilliant' _ It always did make her smile. She looked at the chocolate suspiciously. _'What if it had orange in it?' _She turned over the bar inspecting it. Found no other words to suggest it had any orange. That would just be weird.

Jess shrugged and opened the bar. She broke off two pieces, placing the rest of the bar back on the table. She plopped them in her mouth. The warmth spread through her body like fire. _'Mmmm, always love chocolate' _

She looked back down at the table. In the corner of the table laid a silver I.D. bracelet. _'Oh, suppose I will need one sooner or later.'_

Her hand went to reach it; she found she was not getting any closer to it. It was getting farther away. Looking down, she was shrinking!

'_Oh stop please, I don't want to be shorter!' _She gave a loud sigh, thankfully she had stopped. She had to be at least 5 inches tall now.

'_I'm going to be stuck like this forever! Then someone is going to trample me over.' _Jess walked back and forth.

She sat down leaning against the leg of the table, bringing her legs to her chest. She rested her head. What was she going to do? Was she to stay like this forever? Would anyone ever find her? Jess bit her lip from crying out. It was to much to think about. She felt her eyes water up. She sobbed quietly for a while. She shook her head. _'I shouldn't cry, it's childish.' _She wiped her tears off and cleared her mind.

She un-tangled herself and placed her hands down at her sides. She felt something. Turning herself around she saw a unmarked bottle, filled with clear liquid.

She picked it up, and got of the ground. _'Well, if it'll make me grow taller… Drink Me' _She uncorked it and took a sip of it. _'Strawberries' _she felt herself shoot up back to her original size.

'_Yes' _Jess jumped up. She grabbed the I.D bracelet and slapped it on her wrist.

She continued her journey and turned left down the way ward hallway all the way to a door. She placed her wrist near the scanner. The bolts unlocked.

She heaved the door open and was met by a cloud of smoke that filled the room.

_I'll take another Drink Me, baby__. __Slowly, I'll disappear – Anna Nalick _

**Hoped you liked sry if it was a bit short, but Review Review Review Plz! Next chapter will have anew character can you guess? Review! 3 **


	3. Advice From a Caterpillar

_Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar, has given you the call. Call Alice, when she was just small- Jefferson Airplane _

_**Previously…**_

_She continued her journey and turned left down the way ward hallway all the way to a door. She placed her wrist near the scanner. The bolts unlocked._

_She heaved the door open and was met by a cloud of smoke that filled the room._

**Now….**

Jess coughed. She waved the smoke from out of her face, and coughed again. She stepped forward into the blue smoke.

"Hello" Jess coughed.

"Who are you?" asked a voice from what seemed to originate from the center of the room.

Jess immediately recognized the voice. _Lester. _

"Sir? What's going on? Where is everyone?" Jess coughed again. The smoke seemed to lift as she got closer to the center of the room.

"I think the question should be where are you?" Lester drawled.

"Well that's just nonsense sir." Jess hotly, finally reaching the desk. The smoke had cleared enough for Jess to clearly see Lester.

And enough to see that Lester was the cause of all the smoke.

He had a cigar in his hand, and several more scattered o his desk. He was wearing his usual expensive Italian suit, with a bright blue tie. He took a drag and blew out a ring of smoke straight at Jess. She coughed.

"Lester, sir, why are you smoking? Where is everyone? What has happened to the A.R.C? And why am I wearing this ridiculously… cute dress?" She said frustrated beyond belief, then she stomped her foot.

"Oh my god, I just stomped my foot!" Jess giggled. _This was just beyond ridiculous. _

"Miss Parker, keep your temper!" growled Lester, taking another drag from his cigar.

"Is that _all _sir?" Jess asked sarcastically, crossing her arms in front of her. Lester ignored her and continued to blow rings of smoke. Jess tapped her foot.

"Sir, we have to get a team ready. I believe that an anomaly has opened inside the A.R.C."

"Sarcasm will not get you anywhere Miss Parker." He drawled, blowing rings of smoke that engulfed her.

Jess threw her hands up in the air. _He was absolutely no help. _She spun on her heel and pushed her way through the smoke again. She felt the handle of the door and pushed it open.

She coughed and stumbled out the door.

The walls were spinning in shades of purple. Jess shook her head and continued down the wayward hallway.

She ended up in the hall with the guest rooms. _I remember when Emily had to stay in one of these rooms. The room with no windows she told me. _

Jess sneezed… again. _Pepper? _She sneezed again. She heard the clatter of objects being thrown and… a baby wail. Jess walked in the direction of the noise.

She ended up at the end of the corridor, the last room in the hall.

The wailing had gotten louder, and the clatter of the objects had increased in beat. Jess opened the door slowly.

She ducked, barley avoiding a white portable radio that had been thrown in her direction. She looked at the broken radio behind her.

Jess turned to see the source of the nerve wracking noise.

**This story is just so much fun writing! Sry if the I don't upload fast, my computer has not been the nicest thing…. **

**So sry if the chapters come out a little late. Anyway, can anyone guess who the next character or characters are going to be? **


	4. Rex, Matt and a Duchess Rex and Pepper

**Sorry if this is a bit late… but –limited access to the computer on my tropical vacation. So don't expect chapter to be coming out every week, I will try to! But any way to the next chapter!**

_Previously… _

_She ducked, barley avoiding a white portable radio that had been thrown in her direction. She looked at the broken radio behind her._

_Jess turned to see the source of the nerve wracking noise._

Now…

The board room had somehow enlarged itself twice its normal size. Jess stared in awe at the transformed room.

Smack in the middle, sitting in a chair that looked like it should be in a palace, was Emily… holding a baby wrapped in a white lace sheet. The baby was wailing loudly in her arms.

Emily herself was wearing a stunning gold dress. V neck and stopped just above her knees, it had a draped front skirt. On her feet where a simple, yet elegant pair of gold heels. Her hair was curled to the point, and hung down to the middle of her back.

Behind Emily's grandeur chair, was another slightly smaller black chair, with a design similar to Emily's throne.

There sat Matt, grinning his _arse _off, slouching on the chair, his legs stretched out in front of him. He had on a black leather jacket, with a black and white strip shirt underneath. He had a pair of dress pants and shoes on.

The cause of all the clatter was found out when Jess ducked as another object went flying over her head. Behind Emily and Matt's chairs, was a marble counter, wide enough for two diictodons to stand on. The two troublesome diictodons, Sid and Nancy, had their tails swinging, hitting every object on the counter.

The objects went flying throughout the room. One tea cup happened to hit Matt square on the back of his head. He turned to sneer at the two creatures, hissing through his teeth. He turned his head back around and resumed grinning widely showing his teeth.

Jess blinked in astonishment. Matt was never _that _happy. Beside the whole commotion, they ignored the flying objects, and stared with a dreamy daze in their face.

"Why are you grinning?" Jess blurted aiming the question to Matt. He remained unfazed, grinning like a maniac.

Emily answered in a monotone. "He is very much like a Cheshire tom , that is why."

"I didn't know Matt could grin like that!" Jess mused, hiding a fit of giggles.

"Of course he can, you insolent girl." Emily snapped. "Especially in my company. And that my dear is a proven fact." Emily ended on a calm note.

She looked down at the screaming baby, and rocked him roughly in her arms. Bouncing him a little higher each time. Jess stared in horror, _'What the hell was Emily doing?' _

Emily cooed at the baby and spoke,

"Speak roughly to your little boy, and beat him when he sneezes, he only does it to annoy, because he knows it teases. " She finished her poem, yet the baby continued to wail and even louder. She let out a frustrated sigh. Jess sneezed and Matt grinned if wider.

"Here nurse it, if you must. " Emily spoke throwing the baby at Jess. Jess barley caught the poor thing before he had a fit of sneezes.

It took a few moments for Jess to hold the baby properly. The poor thing was failing his arms and legs everywhere.

"I have to ready myself for a meeting with the 'Queen of Hearts'. How do you suppose I must dress for someone you have never met in your life?" Emily stood up from her thrown. Jess gave no answer holding the screaming baby. Emily clapped her hands once and got up crossing the room and entering another door, which Jess had not noticed. Emily had avoided everything that went flying toward her as she entered the room.

Jess looked back at the two, now empty thrones- Matt had vanished. Jess looked around wondering where he had gone off too.

The baby had still not stopped crying or sneezes, wiggling in the sheet, and at times he would make a strange clicking noise. '_Well, I can't just leave him. The poor thing has no one to care for him.' _Jess walked out the door, pulling it shut behind her. The baby wailed as the door shut.

"Stop moving." Jess said sternly to the wrapped up bundle. The child was wiggling violently in her arms. "Stop!" she yelled.

She looked down at the covered bundle. She pulled back the sheet – "Rex!" Jess cried.

The creature jumped out of her arms and soared over her head. "Well, you did make a terrible baby." Rex gave her a reproachful look and flew down the hallway.

"Wait!" Jess yelled. She took after the creature, running down the corridors. She came to an abrupt stop. '_Why am I making a fool out of myself by chasing a flying dinosaur?' _She shook her head. _'Why is everything so confusing today? And where the hell is everybody?' _

She stomped and spun on her heels, walking the opposite way. Jess continued down a hallway that just seemed to become a maze of left and rights. She ended up at a crossroad, that divided into two separate hallways. Each was blocked by a tall woman, with the identical voluptuous figure, yet very much a different person.

**Yes! Completed another chapter! Okay guess whose next ;) I love this chapter and the next and the next…. ;)**


End file.
